longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 17
If you faced an assassin last week, Joslyn may give you a coded piece of paper. Test Ciphering > 60 to figure out where the assassin came from. 'Grand ball' : Test: Presence > 50 or Test: Elegance > 50 or Test: Composure > 50 or Test: Decoration > 70 : If all tests failed +1 Afraid, +1 Pressured Dance with suitors: : Someone about your age (Linley): Test: Dance > 50 partial success, > 90 success : Someone younger than you (Adair): Test: Dance > 50 partial success, > 90 success : Someone older than you: Test: Dance > 50 partial success, > 90 success : Someone already married: Test: Dance > 50 partial success, > 90 success : Someone scandalous (Julianna if she is at court, otherwise Brin if she is alive, or finally Arisse if the others are unavailable): +1 Willful, Test: Dance > 50 partial success, > 90 success If you are betrothed to Talarist, you can refuse to dance. Test: Court Manners + Flattery > 60 to mollify the nobles. If you succeeded on the Diviniation test in Week 14 Test: Foreign Intelligence > 70 to obtain a little bit of extra background. Then choose: : Talk to him: Test: Public Speaking + Court Manners + Flattery > 50 to ask politely. : Say nothing: Nothing happens If you forced the Duchess of Hellas to marry then her brother the Duke of Maree will offer a dance. : Test: Court Manners > 50 ::: If you pass, Test: Public Speaking + Flattery? :::: If you fail? If Banion, the Duke of Maree is displeased, he will provoke you. Test Composure > 20 to unlock option "Ignore it" : Challenge him to a duel: +1 Angry, +1 Willful, Test Swords > 30: :: Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. :: Success: Test Athletics > 40: ::: Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ::: Success: Test Swords > 70: :::: Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. :::: Success: Banion dies. This will end the evening. : Ignore the insult: +1 Yielding : Order his execution: +1 Angry. Test Public Speaking + Presence > 100: :: Success: You have Banion executed. This will end the evening. :: Failure: The duke calls for a vote of no confidence among the nobles. ::: Pass: You remain in your position and have Banion executed. This will end the evening. ::: Fail: You lose your right to rule. The game ends. If you faced an assassin and decoded a piece of paper, test Court Manners > 60 to consider the consequences of accusing somebody: : Say nothing: Nothing happens. +1 Afraid : Accuse him: Test Court Manners > 60 to consider the consequences of your next choice. :: Agree that you made a mistake: The evening ends and you look bad. +1 Yielding :: Imprison him: The evening ends. +1 Depressed, +1 Angry :: Execute him: The evening ends. +1 Angry Test: Sense Magic > 80: : Failure: Nothing happens. : Success: You notice that Lucille has magic power: :: Let it go: Nothing happens. :: Talk to your aunt: Test: Sense Magic > 100 :::: Success: Unlocks option to accuse her: ::::: Offer her a court position: Lucille is now your minister of magic. ::::: Keep her secret: Nothing immediate happens. ::::: Accuse her: Test: Resist Magic > 80: :::::: Failure: You die. :::::: Success: Lucille dies. +1 Willful, +5 Depressed If Lucille is given a court position or dies, you will not be attacked by bandits in week 28 if you decide to go to Sudbury, nor be sent the poisoned chocolates in week 32. Category:Calendar